You Just Don't Know
by kittdawn
Summary: A death in the T.N.D. throws the entire operation out of whack; it also exposes secrets, lies, and betrayal. Can the operatives overcome this tragedy as well as overcoming the deception that followed? Rated M for sex, violence, & language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the K.N.D., Nigel Uno, Abby Lincoln or anyone else except for Amanda Ortiz... she's mine =]

The clock on the wall struck 10:00pm; it had been exactly three hours since the death of teen operative Numbuh 56. It had all happened so fast, so sudden. They had all been on a mission together, Numbuh 56, 22, 5, 2, and Numbuh 1, just that morning. It was a hard bite for any of the members of the Teen Chapter to swallow, but they had been conditioned to handle it with strength. When crossing over to the Teen Chapter, after being invited to join the select few on your 13th birthday, you have to come to terms with the fact that the missions become a whole lot more dangerous. It becomes more about intense battle and less about soda pop. The fatalities become much more real in the fight against adult tyranny; they stop holding back since you're no longer just a kid.

Nigel, Numbuh 1, understood that, he understood it all. He was one of the most strategic and rational members the Teen Chapter had to offer and that's why they kept him around. Nigel was known as the cool guy who usually had all of the answers. Unfortunately, this time, he couldn't come up with a question to save his life. He sat on the edge of his bed in his dark room watching the lightning flicker on the outside of his window. He watched the sky weep for him; the rain beating against the ground became one with the pain beating in his heart. He felt like he had lost a part of himself that evening. Every member of the Teen Chapter was close to him because it was such a personal and intimate affair; it was so few of them and they were all so easy to bond with. He laid back and took off his sunglasses, putting them on the bed next to him. He rubbed his eyes harshly and fingered his fresh buzz cut, sighing heavily thinking about his fallen comrade.

"Oh, Amanda…." He whispered to himself quietly, placing his hands behind his head. Never had someone so close to him died in such a way. Fighting Father was never a way to go. He picked up a box that was near his sunglasses and opened it. Inside was a pin that Amanda wore every day religiously. She had given it to Nigel last night and told him to keep it safe, she knew their next mission would be rough and she didn't want anything to happen to it. Nigel drifted into a warm memory.

"Nigel," Amanda said grabbing his arm.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do something for me. We are friends right?"

"Well, yeah Amanda. The best." They both smiled at the remark.

"Can you hold on to this for me?" She asked, removing the pin from her breast pocket and closing it into Nigel's hand, "If things get sticky, I don't want my favorite pin getting lost in the crossfire. Clearly, I trust you or something."

"You made the right choice." He pinned the vintage rainbow monkey pin on the inside of his pants pocket. "I'll be sure to keep it safe."

"My grandma gave me that pin when I was three… can you believe I kept it that long?"

"That sure was a long time ago. You're, like, 16."

"17," Amanda corrected, "You're not any older than I am!" They both laughed as they hopped into the shuttle, then shot off into the distance to put an end to Father's latest plot.

Nigel quickly snapped out of the memory when he heard someone opening his door.

"I'm sorry," Numbuh 5 said, walking into the room, "I knocked but you didn't answer. I figured you weren't sleepin or anything since it's so early in the night. I brought you some coffee… decaf, you don't need any unexpected excitement." She put the coffee on the night stand and sat down next to him. She looked at his tired eyes and empty expression. It was clear that he had been going through it just as badly as everyone else, if not worse.

"Thanks Abby," Nigel said sitting up, "you really didn't have to. If anything, I should be getting you coffee or something… she was your friend since forever."

"Yeah, we were thick as thieves when we weren't fightin adults. I can't believe – "

"Please, don't say it. It's really hard for me." Nigel said quickly, cutting her off.

"It's hard for me too honey. It's hard for everyone in the Teen Chapter. I'm just glad the kids don't know, it'd break their hearts."

"Guess this is one of the reasons they don't tell you about the Teen Chapter until you're commissioned into it. Things would… get too complicated." Nigel sighed and Abigail put her arm around his shoulder.

"They're not giving her a funeral," Abigail murmured.

"What?" Nigel jumped away from her.

"Her parents, they want to spread her ashes over one of her favorite places. They don't want a funeral though; they said it gets too emotional. They think she died in a car crash." The two grew silent for a while, looking into each other's weary eyes.

"I'm gonna go now, I'm pretty worn out… long day." Abigail said getting up.

"Yeah, long day." Nigel's head sunk into his chest. Abigail watched him drift back into the emptiness that consumed his, otherwise, vibrant spirit.

"Good night, Nigel." Abigail said slipping out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey! I got a review. That's awesome! I'd sure like more though *coughhintcough*. Anyway, here's another chapter because I'm really excited about my first fanfic on this site. So far, I'm trying to get this all off the ground, but I promise it'll get juicier, just you wait. ;]

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the K.N.D., Nigel Uno, Abby Lincoln or anyone else except for Amanda Ortiz... she's mine =]

It had been raining a lot that day and the weather was chilly on that dreary August afternoon, which was very unusual for that time of year. Wally pulled his hood over his head to guard his ears against the sickly atmosphere and he used his other hand to wrap around Kuki to keep her warm. The journey to the ice cream parlor had been a quiet one. Kuki studied Wally's dead expression carefully.

"Wally, what's wrong?" asked Kuki, finally breaking the silence, "You've been quiet the entire way here. Did I do something?"

"No," he sighed, "I jus got uh lot on my mind is all."

"Did you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Darn it Wallabee," Kuki exclaimed, "I'm your girlfriend and it's about time you stopped shutting me out of your life!" Wally looked at her shaking his head.

"Yuh wouldn't understand, besides, I don't wanna put any stress on yuh."

"Honey," she said stopping him and grabbing his hands, "I love you, of course I'd understand. I've been with you too long to not be here for you." Wally smiled a little but the grin quickly faded.

"Amanda Ortiz died yesterday," he sighed, hanging his head. He kicked a nearby pebble and they both watched it roll along the sidewalk. At first, Kuki looked puzzled seeing as she barely knew anyone named Amanda then because Wally had never even mentioned her before that moment.

"Was she... a friend of yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, we go pretty fah back. At least since we wuh 13. I ain't sure of anythin before that though. I jus know she was a great person."

"I'm so sorry," Kuki said, embracing him, "Did you wanna go home?"

"Nah, life goes on. She was jus... a little special is all. I'll be ulright."

"Oh okay," Kuki said fading out. The sun finally began to subtly make its appearance, warming their faces. Rather than enjoying it, however, Kuki spent the remainder of the walk trying to figure out what Wally meant when he said that Amanda was "special".

...

"It's time to get up man," called a friend's voice from the doorway. Nigel sat up slowly, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the bits of light coming from the window. The room was now a sort of orange due to the dusky sun's powerful gaze. He looked over to see who was waiting for him; it was Numbuh 2, otherwise known as Hoagie.

"What time is it?" Nigel asked groggily.

"It's damn near 6 in the afternoon, dude." Nigel shook his head at the thought of having slept half the day away. Sadly enough, he still felt exhausted.

"C'mon man, let's go work out or somethin." Hoagie urged.

"I guess that'll be good, I need to clear my head."

"Yeah," Hoagie agreed, "It'll also keep you from being such a damn noodle on the next mission." He went up to Nigel and started to playfully nudge him with his elbow. It was hard to believe that Hoagie went from being such a chubby kid to being an in-shape young adult over the years. His once fleshy arms became exceptionally toned from exercise and handiwork. His chest was no longer a sloppy mess either; the flab had been replaced with solid pectorals and his abdominals were now a thing to behold, rippling beneath his rich blue button up. Almost all of the members of the Teen Chapter were satisfyingly fit, with the exception of those who worked in the tech labs.

"Alright man," Nigel said rising, "I'll change into some sweats and meet you in the gym."

"I'll be comin back for ya if ya don't show. You gotta get outta this room, my friend." Hoagie said exiting the room leaving Nigel to gather his things. There was an object falling to the floor as he moved away from the bed. It was the rainbow monkey pin.

"Oh no," Nigel gasped, scrambling to pick it up. He frantically searched for the pin until he found it next to the leg of the night stand. He grabbed it and reached for the box above him, placing the pin inside. "Don't worry Amanda, I'll keep it safe. It was your last request from me, after all." Nigel put the box in the drawer of the night stand and proceeded to change into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. He left his room and headed for the gym to meet his friend, closing the door behind him. Not seeing Amanda on her favorite treadmill from now on was going to be eerie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys! So here's a new chapter. Once again, reviews are really appreciated. I mean, how else can I give you what you want if you don't review? Huh? Huh? Haha, anyway, this chapter is a little on the erotica side so... don't be alarmed or anything. You all knew this was coming, and there will be more! lol. Enjoy Chapter 3 of You Just Don't Know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the K.N.D. or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Amanda Ortiz and all of her hotness ;P

* * *

A week had gone by since the death of Amanda Ortiz. Everyone seemed to have gotten back to their normal ways of being by that time, relieving themselves of the mourning period. There was a small memorial set up in her honor the day after her cremation at the sub- level central location for the Cleveland Teen Chapter, but the operatives no longer fell victim to the sorrow accompanying a loss.

Nigel walked up to the small display, standing directly in front of it for a while. It was unusual for him to be so consumed with a death; he didn't seem to know why it had him so distracted. Of course, she was a close friend of his, but he knew better than to let something - anything - throw him off of his game. He'd been disconnected from everything since the evening he found out Amanda was gone. He closed his eyes and imagined her face; it was such a sweet image. Her warm tan skin, her amber eyes, her short black hair, her freckles, it all came together to create a vision of beauty. She certainly wasn't a bad looking girl. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and he turned around to see it belonged to Abigail.

"So ya feelin alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He studied her face, admiring how she looked. Abigail had soft features, almond eyes and flower petal lips that radiantly complimented her mahogany skin. Her long black hair was pulled loosely out of her face into the loop of her red cap. Nigel had to simply accept the fact that he was a sucker for brunettes; unfortunately they always seemed to be his teammates.

"Well good, cus ya standin here like a statue or somethin. Let's go to the Sweets Shop, I'm cravin somethin delicious." Abgail smirked and lead him out the door and down the street. Maybe a bit of candy would, in fact, take his mind off of his troubles. The two arrived at the Sweets Shop and picked a booth in the back of the shop, immediately ordering milkshakes before even looking at their paper menus. Abigail was able to get a laugh out of Nigel for the first time in days and it felt good. She hated to see her friend so torn up and out of sync with the rest of the world.

"So your birthday is coming up." Abgail said, sipping her chocolate shake.

"Yeah," Nigel responded, "the big 1-8. Not much longer now. January is heading fast."

"You know what you're gonna do?"

"Eh, I'm not gonna turn evil or anything, that's for sure. Members of the Teen Chapter don't get decomissioned, they become adult alliances but are heavily monitored for traces of treason. Immediate decommisioning follows any trangsression against the K.N.D."

"Oh, that's heavy," Abigail said, "I'm probably gonna do the same."

"Probably?" Nigel lowered his sunglasses to her. She became momentarily lost in his hazel eyes.

"I mean, I'm not gonna turn on the K.N.D.," She said, snapping out of it, "but I'm probably gonna be a really busy kinda adult. No real time to be on missions like I am now, y'know, with college and everything. Especially with all of those surprise calls." Her words struck Nigel and the hit heavily resonated throughout his body. He momentarily grew numb.

"I understand." Nigel sighed and played with his straw.

"I'm just trying to be reasonable here. We gotta grow up sometimes, Nige." She reached for his hand.

"Yeah," Nigel said. He rose slowly from his seat and headed for the door. "I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

* * *

The walls of Kuki's room were painted a tangerine color which, when kissed by the afternoon sun, seemed to giggle with the fervor of a young child. The decor was simple and girly, hinting to the fact that Kuki wasn't quite ready to grow up. Colorful plush animals lined the walls of the room, smiling happily at the bed where Kuki and Wally were lustfully clawing at one another.

"Oh, Wally," Kuki sighed as he sensually nipped at the nape of her neck. His hands traveled anxiously up her shirt, peeking beneath the fabric of her bra. Unable to take much of the suspense any longer, Kuki lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. Wally took a moment to eye her slim frame. Her perky breasts were teasing him, hiding behind that purple bra. He pushed her on her back and fondled her breasts. His touched turned Kuki on; it was so manly and strong, much like he was.

Wally had gotten a lot taller over the years; he was now a bit taller than her and built very nicely. His blonde hair lightly draped over his emerald green eyes which were watched Kuki's every physical response to the pleasure he delivered. He kissed from her neck to her bosom and licked her cleavage. Kuki grew began to grow anxious as she watched his hands outline her curves, landing on the button of her pants. Wally smiled and toyed with the button, still licking the supple mounds that lay on Kuki's chest. He unbuttoned her pants with one hand and ran his fingers through her thick black hair with the other. Finally, Kuki's pants were being eased off of her hips.

She gasped internally as the suspense consumed her; she couldn't help but to assist him in removing the wretched denim that kept him from pleasuring her throbbing core. Wally's eyes locked with hers once more while he spread her legs a bit and rubbed her through her cotton panties. He then lowered his head to replace his hand and lightly licked the very same spot. Kuki felt herself growing even wetter as the acts continued. Wally took both of his hands and delicately pulled down her panties, keeping his eyes with hers.

All she could do was hold her breath as a foreign wave of pleasure hit her. Wally's tongue was moist and soft against her sex. He took it in, out, and around to the rhythm of her breathing. He kept his hands busy removing her bra and rubbing her erect nipples. Kuki could barely move; she whispered soft moans as Wally lapped up her juices. At last, she bit her lip and released a long loud moan. Wally knew she was starting to cum and held her hips tightly. Kuki writhed in ecstasy as Wally finished her off. He then stood up and looked at her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, gripping his belt.

"Wally, don't do this now," Kuki said.

"What?"

"Wally, I can't… I'm not ready to have sex with you yet." She sat up and wrapped herself in a sheet.

"But, Kuki, it's been almost a year and a half. I have… needs. I mean, you don't expect me to leave you alone, all naked and stuff."

"Wally, I'm just not ready to give you my virginity. Please, understand." He looked into her lilac eyes.

"So, the answer is no." Wally said stepping back. "You don't trust me, after all this time, and I understand."

"Honey, I do trust you. I just –"

"Just what? There's no other reason except a lack of trust." He sighed and sat down next to her. The faint smell of mango coming off of her skin calmed him. "But if you really aren't ready. I'll wait… just for you."

"Thank you, my love." Kuki smiled, leaning into his broad chest. Wally's eyes were closed and he was breathing contentedly. He probably wasn't even aware that he had mumbled 'No problem, Manny' within the earshot of his ever so present girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys. So, I've been up all night writing three new chapters! Woah! Yup, so, I will release them as quickly as I get more reviews. It's not that I don't appreciate those who have been reviewing so far, it's just that I need some new faces in that review box. So, don't be shy, other readers, tell me what you think too! (I kinda wanna know if my chapters run too short xD) Thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K.N.D and blah blah blah.

* * *

"She's dead? So, you mean to stand there and tell me that my number one agent is dead?" Father asked with a touch of anger, "You also mean to tell me, my dear imbecile, that it was the fault of my other agents?" He sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

Father's study was lavish and smelled of rich mahogany. There were huge glass double doors accompanied by brass siding and handles that served as an entry to the magnificent space. Books lined the walls and the only available spaces were filled by some of the rare original works of art by Matisse and Da Vinci. His desk was also very large, crafted from the finest painted redwood money could buy. Two glorious exotic plants stood on either side of the desk which added a hint of rainforest to the overall smell. Everything in the room seemed to lead up to the desk which sat in front of the most comfortable office chairs one had ever laid eyes on. The room was designed for a man with the most exquisite of tastes, and that unquestionably described Father. Although malicious, father only craved the finer things in life.

"I'm so sorry, my lord," said a nameless agent apologetically, "Agent Amanda was caught in the crossfire between our militia and the army of the K.N.D. The smoke was thick, and a lot of our men perished due to the utter confusion out on the field. We were unaware, at the time, that she had been included in the list of casualties. It was simply chaos."

"You know," Father said, standing up and igniting a small blue fire in his palm, "I should absolutely kill you and all of the other idiots that fought that night who are still alive. Agents like Amanda are the ones you keep safe!" Father's rage boiled inside of him. The agent stood in his spot trembling as he watched the massive figure grow angrier.

"Father, my lord," the agent breathed, gripping his composure, "On behalf of myself and everyone who fought alongside me that night, I humbly apologize. I'll be sure her family gets the best compensation pos-" Before the agent could finish talking, he found himself pinned to the wall by his neck, air escaping his lungs. Father had moved with lightning speed to take the agent by the throat. His flesh burned by the fire Father continued to blaze within his palm.

"You think you can just stand there, apologizing, while my top agents are dying out there on your watch! I trusted you, in every battle, my friend, to watch over my most important allies. This is the third death that has happened on your hands. So, do you know what that means? Three strikes, you're out, my dear fellow!" With that, Father strangled the agent with both fire and force. He clutched the agent until his neck snapped and dropped him to the floor. Fixing his tie, he walked back over to his desk and sank into the chair. He lifted the case over the button for the intercom and pressed it.

"Dianne, I need you to come quickly and clean up a spill in my office. Thank you."

* * *

Late August rolled around and Nigel had spent many of his days working out and sulking around his home base. Not only did Amanda's death continue to sting, but the young operative was also about to turn 18 years old in a matter of months. It was all happening so fast and he couldn't get a handle on any of it. Abigail had desperately tried to help him return to his regular self. She wanted the Nigel who held his head high to return, she wanted the Nigel who wasn't afraid of life to return and be her friend again. Nigel was undeniably a lost cause in the eyes of his friends. It wasn't long before the head of commissions got wind of his lack of performance and sent him to get some counseling.

"Nigel, please tell me what ails you." The psychiatrist had a Middle Eastern accent which gave away the fact that he hasn't particularly been an American citizen his whole life. Nigel chuckled to himself at the thought of immigrants sneaking into the country just to be psychiatrists.

"Oop! Now, there's a smile." He said, trying to encourage Nigel.

"Doc, I honestly can't tell you what's wrong," Nigel said, "I'm just still thrown off my game. Amanda was a dear friend, and I'm just… trying to pick up the pieces."

"Were you two, perhaps, romantically involved?" This question rang in Nigel's ears like a Christmas bell. He slightly blushed and rubbed his short haircut.

"Well, a little. We kissed a few times but, it never got farther than that. She didn't want our partnership to get complicated, or something."

"I see."

"Yeah, and let me tell you, she was so hard to get. She didn't let anyone do much with her, as far as going out. She only had a boyfriend once, and that was when she was 11. I felt like I was close to breaking the barrier with her sometimes."

"So, you had a passion for the young Amanda?"

"I did. The romance factor, or whatever you'd call it, is making the loss harder on me, I suppose."

"Are you interested in anyone else?" This question stirred a warm feeling in Nigel. He instantly thought of the more consistent love interest in question.

"Her name is… Abigail. We have, literally, been friends forever, but she never showed a romantic interest. I've always had a desire for her, as well as Amanda."

"Perhaps," said the psychiatrist, stroking the trimmed white hairs on his chin, "You should try channeling the aimless romance into someone who is physically here with you; especially since there is some there already. Placing your love and affection in young Abigail will aid you in coping with the death of young Amanda by finding comfort in another special lady." These words made Nigel think long and hard about the next step to overcoming the obstacles that plagued his life. He sat in silence while the doctor stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Come," he said, "You were my last session today, so I would like to leave with you. I think we're done here, but if you feel like you have any more troubles, I urge you to come and talk about it if you cannot find the means to elsewhere." Nigel stood up and exited the office door with him. A small smile crawled onto his face and, for the first time in months, gave his form the luster it once had long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So, I'm really excited that the story is coming along. I'm reading it from the top every time I add a new chapter and I'm like 'woah'. So the chapters are gonna get a bit more spicy as time goes along! There will be, without a doubt, more sex and more violence, but it won't be too gross or anything. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** ... Must I repeat myself?

* * *

Abigail was sitting poolside at her own house, listening to the afternoon Teen Chapter news bulletins on her radio. Everything seemed to be in order with Father and his cronies; it appeared as though much on his end halted after Amanda's death, with the exception of scattered ice cream heists and slumber party busts. She put the radio on the ground and let her head fall back slowly, absorbing the warm sun in her black bikini that she only took out on special occasions.

According to her male comrades, Abigail had the best body in the Teen Chapter. Her perfectly sculpted breasts complimented her nicely curved hips and round bottom. She also had long, thick, dark brown hair that swung to the middle of her strong back. Abigail was 5' 5", four inches shorter than Nigel and three shorter than Hoagie, so she wasn't a bad size either. She was a marvel to behold, if left for many to determine.

She opened a bottle of sunscreen and rubbed it evenly onto her rich skin, sure to cover every vulnerable spot. The temperature was exceptionally warm that day, mainly considering it had been so gloomy the entire month. It was as if the atmosphere's sorrow let it be. As she put the bottle to the side and closed her eyes once more, Nigel crept into the gate. He was finally going to sneak up on Abigail, rather than being surprised by her per usual. He had gotten close enough to execute his attack but stopped midway; it had hit him that she was wearing practically nothing. His imagination had taken the best of him and he stood there gazing at her graceful form.

"Nigel," Abigail said coolly, eyes still closed, "I don't know why you try and sneak up on me, dude. It's never gonna work. Oh, and how about you put yo tongue back in yo mouth?"

"Heh heh, don't flatter yourself," Nigel laughed nervously. He took off his shoes and socks and sat down next to her. The sunscreen was giving off the intoxicating smell of vanilla and cocoa butter that captured his nostrils and sent them on a pleasure cruise.

"So, how you feelin?" Abigail asked.

"I'm alright. Actually, I'm a lot better than I have been. I saw a shrink yesterday and he helped me put things into a different perspective."

"Oh, now that's what I'm talkin about! The old Nigel is on his way back." She opened her arms wide and embraced him, her bosom smashing against his. Nigel's body grew warm and he blushed, but he soon felt the blood leaving his cheeks and rushing to his groin.

"Yup! This recovery is going to be a really quick one!" He exclaimed, jumping from her hug and trying to hide his growing erection through his cargo shorts.

"Um, Nigel, are you sure you're alright?" Abigail asked, chuckling.

"Eh, shut up," Nigel laughed and pushed her into the pool.

"I can't believe you sometimes!" Abigail had floated to the top and was wiping her eyes so that she could properly see her transgressor.

"You're acting like you weren't going to eventually jump in anyway. Girls are so complicated." He smirked and removed his shirt, climbing into the pool after her. Abigail took all of her strength and splashed him directly in the face. Nigel spat and sputtered, chasing her around the entire pool. Sounds of laughter filled the air as the two operatives played in the water, much like they used to when they were kids. Nigel caught up to Abigail and grabbed both of her shoulders. He pinned her to the pool wall with a gentle force.

"Okay, okay, you win, sir!" She gasped, still giggling. They looked into each other's eyes and everything halted. It was then Abigail realized that Nigel had taken his sunglasses off; she was staring directly into his striking, hazel eyes. He moved in closer to her and she felt his breath on her neck. She turned her head to the side, exhaling after having so long kept her breath. Nigel had taken his hand to turn her chin to face him; he was going to bring passion back between him and Abigail. He slowly moved in and planted his lips softly onto hers, igniting a longing fire within their bodies.

Abigail, at first, didn't know what to do. She had no idea Nigel was into her like this, especially since he seemed to be so involved with Amanda. She then let her instincts take the reins and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her body as close to his as physically possible as he placed his hands along her hips. He felt her warm core against his swollen groin and introduced his tongue into her mouth. She welcomed it happily, adding hers into the equation. The moment grew increasingly intense as their tongues danced, exploring one another's mouths; Nigel's hand groped her entire back, resting on the knot that kept her bikini top in place. Suddenly, he ceased action and stepped away from her.

"Uh," Nigel said, regaining his composure, "I've got to… I mean, I have this… Abby, I'll see you later." He hurriedly climbed out of the pool, slipped into his shoes, grabbed his shirt, and left quickly, rubbing the back of his neck timidly.

"See you later!" She yelled after him, resting her arms along the edge of the pool, nevertheless shocked at what has just happened.

* * *

"Oh man," Nigel scolded himself, "I can't believe I blew it like that. Should I have kept going? Or, maybe, I shouldn't have even kissed her. Oh, gosh. I'm such an idiot!" He walked down the street with his hands on his head; he had, since, put his shirt on but was without any socks. The sun was drying his clothes off quickly; the weather seemed to get hotter as he blushed more and more.

"Hey! That's Nigel Uno!" called a familiar voice from down the street. Nigel strained to see who it was; it was Wallabee Beatles, former K.N.D. operative, now captain of the high school football team. He had been decommissioned along with Kuki Sanban and hundreds of other operatives who just didn't have what it took to be recruited into the Teen Chapter. Thankfully, they were neutral beings, they weren't affiliated with Father nor did they interfere with kid affairs.

"How's it going, Wally?" Nigel asked, slapping him five. Despite the fact that he was decommissioned, Wally still somehow felt the brotherly connection between Nigel and him.

"Well, y'know how hard it can be when you're the captain of the football team and all." Wally gloated, sticking out his chest.

"Right, I really do know how that is." Nigel looked back in the direction Wally came. "Coming from Kuki's house, I see."

"How'd ya guess?" Wally asked, smirking.

"She so totally lives back that way, dude."

"Guess you're right. And, since you're so right, you win a prize." Wally threw Nigel an unopened condom.

"What?"

"You can have that," Wally scoffed, "It's not like I'll be using it any time soon, Kuki's so stubborn 'bout this virginity thing." Nigel was sure Wally had already snatched the prize by now. Rumor has it, Wally is somewhat of an octopus, and it's not particularly easy to say 'no' to him.

"Uh, thanks." Nigel said, putting the condom into his back pocket.

"Yeah, you'll make good use of it. I know you're not a nancy-boy virgin like some of these other punks 'round here. But, hey, I gotta jet. I'll see ya 'round." Wally continued to walk down the street, waving back at Nigel. Nigel sighed and took out his wallet. Despite how cool he was, Nigel was still, in fact, a virgin, so he didn't have any condoms. All of the ones he did get from the free clinic were now void because he often used them to 'practice' in. He put the condom in his wallet, just in case a sticky situation arose, and continued walking down the street back to home base. He had a lot of work to catch up on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hello all. I haven't updated as much lately because, well, I just graduated and there's a lot going on this summer, as you can imagine. I've really been swamped, so I haven't even thought to update anything. Also, Im thinking about writing another mature fanfic, but I'm not sure for which cartoon (I'm a toon junkie). So, naturally, I've been consumed with my new, riveting idea these past few days as well. I'm done rambling now, enjoy Chapter 6! (Standard Disclaimer)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Wally and Hoagie were still very much the best of friends, despite the fact that Hoagie had a separate life with the Teen Chapter. They hung out together, picked up girls together, and even ate together on many occasions, if Hoagie wasn't on any missions, that is. Hoagie, much like Nigel and unlike Abigail, spent many of his nights at the home base. So, it was almost impossible for Wally to crash at his house on any given night that he'd fallen out with his parents. Wally thought it was sort of stupid not to be able to catch a fellow at his house at 2am on a weeknight. Seeing as he was not too bright, however, he always ended up thinking Hoagie was spending the night with one of his squeezes, and that worked for him.

Wally walked up the winding driveway and went inside of the open garage. He knocked on the door, hoping not to run into Hoagie's little brother. No matter how many years go by, Wally thought Tommy would always be an annoying little insect. The door opened and, much to his relief, Hoagie answered the call.

"Hey man, what's up?" said Hoagie, leaning against the doorway.

"I need a place to crash tonight. I ain't talkin to my folks."

"Again? You really shouldn't burn your bridges like that."

"Spare me the morals. Can I stay tonight, or not?"

"Well, you know my parents don't care and I'm gonna be here all night. Sure."

"Thanks." Wally said, stepping into the doorway with a small book bag on his shoulders."

"You actually brought some of your own clothes tonight." Hoagie joked. The two traveled through the rooms of the quaint ranch style home until they reached Hoagie's. His room had to have been the second largest in the house. It was painted a midnight blue that hummed softly when hit with the light from his lamp. The floor was hardwood because Hoagie simply didn't want to deal with cleaning carpets all of the time. Posters of famous war planes and fighter jets adorned the otherwise bare walls and there was a small work desk in the corner of the room where Hoagie did much of his technology design.

Wally plopped onto the queen sized bed and opened Hoagie's laptop. He logged on using the password he knew by heart.

"Dude, can you not come in and hack my things?" Hoagie said, sitting on the rugged easy chair that was in another corner of the room.

"Or how about ya change your damn password from 'cheezballz'?" Wally laughed, "I gotta check my email. Colleges are recruitin my ass left and right for football!"

"Well, aren't you proud?" Hoagie said sarcastically.

"I am, thank you very much. This is my big chance to go pro!"

"Yeah, especially if you stop getting girls pregnant." Wally grew still at the comment.

"Look, I regret that, I really do. So, I don't need any of your crap."

"Did Kuki ever find out?"

"What do you think douchebag? You think I'm gonna ever tell that girl I got someone else pregnant while I was with her? Hell, you're the only one that knew besides me and… Amanda."

"I mean, you were man enough to go do it. I think you should tell her. Especially since Amanda died, it's not like Kuki can go kill her." Hoagie let out an uneasy chuckle.

"I don't have time for this. You're my bud and now you're treating me like I'm just the biggest ass in America. Fuck on with that." Wally went back to checking his email silently.

"Have you at least stopped cheating on Kuki?" Hoagie asked, not looking up. Wally looked over at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"As long as she's not fuckin me, I'll be gettin it from elsewhere. I don't need to wait on her while I got other broads climbin up me leg."

"I thought you loved her man."

"I do, but that don't mean I gotta put off my pleasure just because she wants to be a scared little brat. You got any more questions, man of virtue?"

"None at all." Hoagie rose and picked up his iPod that laid on the armoire. Shaking his head at his best friend, he sat back down and put the device on shuffle.

* * *

"Father," called his secretary, peeking into the large study, "Ms. Cree Lincoln is here to see you."

"Thank you, Ms. Honey." Father winked as he watched her saunter down the hallway. He then drew his attention to the woman now entering the room.

"Long time, no see, Father, dearest," she spoke through her cherry lips. Cree looked much like her sister except that she was a bit taller, her hair was shorter and her skin was a few shades lighter; she also had a beauty mark above her upper lip.

"I am so glad you called, my dear. What brings you to come see me?"

"I need funding," she said leaning over his desk, a twinkle glistening in her eye, "My parents are paying for tuition, but I wanted to get an apartment of my own. With my own place, maybe you could even come see me sometimes."

"Oh, Cree, you know how hard it is to get away. The children are so dependent."

"Still very droll, I see. Then so be it, but can I still get the money?" Cree watched Father sit back in his chair quietly. Unable to wait much longer for his verdict, she moved behind the desk where he sat and straddled his waist, subtly grinding on his lap. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her as she pulled him by his tie. Although Father had the appearance of a dark silhouette, he was still very much real. His lips sparked against hers; they tasted like chili pepper and fresh cinnamon, a tasty combination that always made her hungry for more.

"How could I ever deny your wishes, you foxy thing?" Father asked playfully, biting her lip and toying with her breasts. Cree's light moans were the fuel he needed to continue. He laid her on the desk and lifted up her tight black miniskirt, revealing the lacy underwear that lay underneath. With a series of mysterious motions, his cock was revealed. Cree gasped at the size, it had been quite a while since Father and her fooled around. He took his piece and teased her entrance after having thrown her underwear to the side.

"I feel you getting wet for me," he said grinning. Cree nodded her head and rose to rub his broad shoulders. Father positioned himself at her entrance, pushing himself in slowly, and began the love stroke. Her sex fit tightly around his cock, pulling a moan from him with each pump. He grabbed her waist, using it as a guide to help him go faster. The two moaned together, their noises filling the room with sexual echoes. Father hadn't had sex this great since before Amanda had died, one of the many reasons she was his favorite. Ever since Cree left for college, he found himself in need of a good fuck again.

"Father, I'm cumming!" Cree cried out. Her back arched and Father pumped even faster. He felt his own body about to release and pulled out of her to shoot his seed into the garbage can. Cree sat up, pulling down her skirt, and scoot off of the desk.

"So, Father," she started, developing a smug grin, "May I have the funding that I need?"

"You sure do know how to get me," Father said, putting his piece back into its resting place, "Tell Ms. Honey to transfer some funds into your account. Make sure she's aware of how much you need and make sure the amount she distributes is proper. She tends to get jealous of you, you know." Cree ran to his side and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Father," she said exiting.

"Cree, make sure you stay on your toes. I'll be calling you soon." Father immediately went back to his paperwork, kicking the forgotten panties under the desk and acting as if nothing had just happened.


End file.
